1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a button, especially to a push button and an electronic device having such a push button.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture and testing of a computer or data processing system is a complex matter, particularly when a large number of systems are manufactured and tested simultaneously. As used herein, the term computer system or data processing system includes not only general purpose computers, but also other types of computer-related systems that include some data processing capabilities.
An example of such a computer system is an electronic reading device. Such an electronic device includes one or more side buttons. During the manufacturing of the electronic reading device, the side button and its associated subassembly such as a circuit board will be tested to ensure that they function properly. It is desirable and useful if the structure of the electronic device can facilitate the testing of the side button and its associated subassembly.